Best Of Me
by Stanatic girl
Summary: Situado más o menos un año después de la vuelta de Emma y Regina vuelven a cruzar el portal ¿qué les esperará detrás? Ni yo lo 99% OUAT y sus personajes/escenarios no me pertenecen, una pena, pero es
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de vuelta para compartir esta historia con vosotros. De nuevo, no sé cuantos caps tendrá ni cuando iré actualizando porque subiré los capítulos una vez el siguiente esté acabado, para ir uno por delante siempre. Y bueno, si me lee alguien pues.. espero que os guste. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Desde que regresó a la comisaría tras su ronda, aquella tarde había sido tan aburrida que parecía eterna. Le había tocado estar disponible allí durante toda la tarde mientras sus padres, Gold y Regina seguían intentando abrir un portal.

Hacía casi un año ya de la vuelta de Neverland y las cosas había cambiado mucho. Muchísimo. El pueblo estaba mucho más calmado, Gold y Regina se habían pasado al lado del bien. Bueno, más o menos, al menos ya no atormentaban a nadie, así que no solía haber problemas. Ambos habían accedido a ayudar a Snow y a David a crear el portal para poder volver al Bosque Encantado e intentar reparar el daño que la maldición hizo.

Gold había accedido porque, como la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke, quería volver a vivir allí; y Regina accedió simplemente porque Emma y Henry se lo pidieron. Ella no quería regresar allí porque no quería recordar todo su pasado, pero su hijo estaba ansioso por visitar aquel lugar y Emma solo quería ayudar a la gente del pueblo, así que no pudo negarse.

Cuando el teléfono sonó Emma se apresuró a cogerlo, al fin tendría algo que hacer, un minuto después cogía las llaves de su escarabajo y salía corriendo, no podía creer aquella noticia.

* * *

Una vez llegó al pozo del bosque se quedó asombrada de toda la luz que salía de él, habían conseguido abrir un portal sin necesidad de habichuelas ni sombreros.

-Vaya… es asombroso. –Todos se volvieron hacia la rubia y esta se acercó hasta estar al lado de Regina. La morena se dejó caer levemente sobre Emma y esta la abrazó por la cintura, usar su magia de nuevo tan repetidamente le agotaba. -¿Es seguro?

-Lo único que es seguro es que va directamente a nuestro reino, aunque no sabemos dónde exactamente, y que es permanente. –Gold empezó a recoger las cosas con las que había ayudado a Regina y los libros que había utilizado.- Esta vez no se cerrará hasta que Regina lo deshaga.

-Debemos prepararnos para cruzar, una vez nuestro reino sea un sitio seguro podremos ayudar a los demás reinos. –David asintió ante las palabras de su mujer y tras cubrir el pozo con algo de magia para que nadie encontrase el portal, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los coches.

-Yo iré en el primer viaje con vosotros, necesito pasar por mi castillo a recoger ciertas cosas. –Gold, que iba delante de los demás, no esperó respuesta, subió a su coche y se marchó.

-Bueno… Pues Snow y yo hablaremos con Mulán y Felipe, el primer viaje podríamos hacerlo nosotros, supongo que una vez cruzado el portal Gold irá por su cuenta. –David miró a su mujer, que aprobaba su plan y luego a su hija.- Emma tú te quedarás aquí por si pasa algo, no podemos dejar el pueblo solo. –La rubia asintió.-

-Tendrás que cuidar de Henry, yo también necesito cruzar. –Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Regina, que aún no había dado su opinión.

-¿Estás loca? –Emma la miró como si hubiese dicho algo terrible.

-Si queréis que siga haciendo magia iré en el primer viaje, sino puedo cerrar ahora el portal y se acabó. –La morena se cruzó de brazos, pensaba ir quisieran o no, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a aquello y prefería que fuese ahora que aún no había nadie allí.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la sala de reuniones en el ayuntamiento. –Regina se metió en el coche de la rubia y esta miró a su padre cabreada. –Em, Regina sabe defenderse sola, ¿tengo que recordarte quién es en realidad?

-Oh cállate. –Puso los ojos en blanco y se montó en su coche a disgusto.

* * *

El camino hasta la casa de la morena fue totalmente en silencio. Cuando llegaron, al bajar del coche se encontraron con Neal que llegaba para dejar a Henry. Ambas le dieron las gracias y se despidieron de él.

Mientras Emma y Regina preparaban algo de cenar Henry hizo más amena la tensión entre ellas, contándoles detalladamente cómo le había ido el día en la escuela y luego con su padre. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, al principio fue incómodo, pero las dos se esforzaron por que su hijo no notase nada. Henry y Emma se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre cómics y vídeo juegos y todo fue más fácil, Regina estaba demasiado cansada.

Cuando acabó la cena Henry ayudó a recoger la mesa y Emma hizo el resto mientras Regina se cambiaba de ropa. El chico se despidió de sus madres y subió a su cuarto y ellas dos se quedaron un rato más viendo la tele como hacían normalmente cuando pasaban la noche juntas tras un largo día. Se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables y en días como aquel, en el que no se habían visto casi nada, les gustaba ese momento a solas. Pero ahora era diferente, Emma seguía enfadada.

-Si vas a hacer como si yo no estuviese puedes irte. –Regina rompió el silencio con toda la frialdad que pudo, no era justo que Emma la tratase así. La rubia la miró resoplando y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte aquí? Tú no dejaste nada allí, no tienes por qué ponerte en peligro. –Emma se tapó la cara con las manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. No quería que Regina fuese al Bosque Encantado, si le pasase algo se moriría.

Regina la miró unos segundos y luego se deslizó por el sofá hasta ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara y haciendo que la mirase.

-No me va a pasar nada ¿vale? –La rubia apartó la vista y Regina resopló, aquella mujer a veces era incluso más cabezona que ella.- Emma mírame. –Ante el tono serio de Regina, Emma le hizo caso. –Confía en mí, por favor… -La morena le rogó con la mirada y Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Confío en ti Regina, claro que confío en ti, pero no puedes esperar que te deje ir sin más a un sitio donde casi muero.

-Pero yo soy la Reina Malvada, Em, yo tengo magia y sé cómo manejarme allí. –Emma volvió a negar con la cabeza y Regina resopló.

-Por favor, Regina, por favor, si te pasa algo yo… -A la rubia se le encogió el corazón solo de pensarlo.- Por favor Regina, si te importo –Antes de poder seguir hablando Regina la interrumpió con sinceridad.

-¿Qué si me importas? Creo que he demostrado con creces que me importas, si tú no me lo hubieses pedido nunca hubiese creado ese maldito portal y nunca hubiese colaborado con tus padres. –Regina se levantó y apagó la televisión, intentando calmarse.- Voy a ir al Bosque Encantado Em, si me apoyas te lo agradeceré, si no… creo que necesito descansar y no quiero seguir discutiendo, mi decisión está tomada.

La rubia se levantó, algo cabreada, quiso decir algo pero simplemente se fue. No valía la pena seguir discutiendo, tenía que pensar algo para que Regina se quedase en Storybrook y tenía que pensarlo rápido.

Aquella noche ambas tuvieron pesadillas. Emma no paraba de soñar una y otra vez que perdía a su novia y no podía hacer nada y eso la atormentaba. Regina, por su lado, soñaba con los peores recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar al que había decidido enfrentarse de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Pues aquí está el segundo cap. Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y me dejáis comentarios, en serio, me hacéis feliz, GRACIAS ^^ Espero que os guste el cap, hep. Disfrutad amores.

* * *

-Está bien, si os fue más fácil moveros durante la noche partiremos hoy mismo en cuanto –David fue cortado por Emma, que entró apresurada a la reunión. –Emma llegas tarde.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, yo… -La rubia busco la mirada de Regina que estaba senada al final de la mesa de reuniones y cuando la encontró habló con total seriedad. –Yo también voy a ese viaje.

Regina bajo la vista negando con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser verdad. El silencio se hizo en la sala y cuando Emma miró a su padre supo que no le gustaba la idea e intentó buscar apoyo en su madre, cosa que no fue así.

-Emma ¿estás loca? No vas a venir, no. -Snow negó severamente, no iba a permitir que su hija se pusiese en peligro sin necesidad alguna. –No estás preparada, solo has estado allí unos días y casi no lo contamos.

-Además, ¿quién va a cuidar de Henry y del pueblo? –Todas las miradas se centraron en la rubia, que seguía de pie delante de la puerta.

-¡Venga ya! –Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Se defenderme perfectamente y lo sabéis. En este pueblo nunca pasa nada, y de los pequeños asuntos puede encargarse Ruby perfectamente. Y Henry… -Emma miró a Regina de nuevo un segundo.- Henry puede quedarse con su padre, cuantos más vayamos antes limpiaremos ese lugar y antes volveremos con él.

-Está bien, ven con nosotros. –Emma miró a su padre agradecida, con una sonrisa. –Pues hasta aquí todo, por favor sed discretos y nos vemos esta noche en el pozo.

Mulán y Felipe se despidieron y se marcharon a prepararse. Snow se acercó a su marido y a su hija para regañarles, pero mientras ellos discutían Emma solo estaba pendiente de Regina, que recogió sus cosas despacio y salió sin mirarla.

-Emma ¿me estás escuchando? –Snow la miraba enfadada y Emma la miró disculpándose.

-Lo siento, nos vemos luego..

-¡Pero Emma!

Antes de que su madre pudiera decirle algo más Emma ya había salido de la sala de reuniones para alcanzar a Regina. Aceleró el paso y cuando la mujer salía del ayuntamiento Emma la alcanzó.

-Regina espera. –La morena aflojó el paso y Emma caminó a su lado, bajaron media calle en silencio hasta que Regina la miró de reojo.

-Así que tú puedes ir pero yo no, qué bonito. –Emma la miró un momento, considerando si aquello iba en serio.

-¿Estás de coña? –Regina negó suavemente y luego la miró por primera vez en todo el camino. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. –Si voy a ese maldito mundo es por ti, porque no voy a dejarte sola en ningún momento. Ya puedes usar tu magia o encadenarme a un árbol o lo que se te ocurra, pero mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, nada va a impedirme estar a tu lado para protegerte. Ahora llámame idiota si quieres. –Emma suspiró, a veces sentía que Regina no quería darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola y eso la agotaba.

Regina se paró, habían llegado hasta la entrada de su jardín sin darse cuenta. No sabía que decir, lo que Emma le había dicho había hecho que su corazón latiese con rapidez y los nervios no la dejaban pensar. Ambas se miraron un momento y Emma se dio la vuelta para irse, no tenía nada más que hacer allí, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a alejarse Regina la sujetó del brazo.

-Espera… -Emma se giró y Regina la abrazó, pasando los brazos por su cuello. –Gracias. –La rubia le rodeó la cintura, acercándola más a ella. Regina le dio un suave beso en los labios y ambas se sonrieron juntando sus frentes.

-Siento haberme enfadado. –Regina negó y volvió a besarla despacio. –¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar lo que vayas a llevar al otro lado? - Regina la miró y rió divertida, confundiendo a Emma.

-¿Al otro lado? Ni que fuésemos a visitar a los muertos, querida. –Ambas rieron suavemente y la rubia cogió la mano de su novia, caminando de nuevo para entrar en la gran casa.

* * *

-¡Henry! –Emma le llamó desde los primeros escalones de la gran escalera. –Henry, baja, tenemos que hablar.

La rubia dirigió a la cocina a esperarle junto a Regina que daba vueltas cual gato encerrado. Se apoyó en la encimera y abrió sus brazos y envolvió a Regina en ellos, susurrándole un 'tranquila'.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ambas se separaron y miraron a su pequeño.

-Siéntate, tenemos que contarte algo. –El niño obedeció, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y las miró a ambas interrogante. –Sabes que tu madre ha estado intentando abrir un portal con el señor Gol y tus abuelos ¿verdad? –El niño asintió ante las palabras de Emma.

-Bien, pues lo he conseguido, ya podemos cruzar al Bosque Encantado pero…

-¿Qué? –El niño las miraba maravillado.- ¿En serio podemos ir?

-No, no, a ver… escúchame. –Emma le miró seria.-Nadie puede saber esto, ¿vale? –El chico asintió.

-Henry, vas a tener que quedarte unos días con Miss Lucas, nosotras sí que vamos a ir y no puedes venir porque es peligroso… -Regina buscó a Emma con la mirada para que le ayudase un poco.

-Volveremos antes de una semana y bueno, no vamos solas, claro.

-Pero yo quiero ir… ¡No podéis dejarme aquí! –Henry las miró suplicante.- Pensaba que éramos una familia, no es justo.

-Cariño irás, te lo prometo, pero antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que es un sitio seguro. –Emma asintió ante las palabras de Regina y su hijo las miró dubitativo un momento y luego se rindió.

-Está bien… me quedaré con Ruby. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto, no porque Ruby no le gustase, sino porque no le habían dejado ir. –Pero prometedme que volveréis pronto y que no os pasará nada. –El niño se acercó hasta Regina y la abrazó. –Cuida de Em, no le dejes meterse en problemas.

-¡Hey, que sigo aquí!

Emma se unió al abrazo y los tres rieron, las dos mujeres deseaban levar a su hijo con ellas, pero no podían arriesgarse a que le pasase algo, en el pueblo estaría seguro y ellas no tardarían en volver.

-Anda chico, prepara las cosas que necesites para un par de días, le daremos una llave a Ruby por si tardamos algo más. –Henry asintió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. –Le he pedido que le recoja antes para que pasemos por mi casa antes de irnos, tengo que coger algunas cosas ¿te importa? –Regina negó suavemente.

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte aquí con él? Yo estaré bien Emma…

-Cállate ya. –Y antes de que Regina pudiese contestarle Emma la besó, abrazándola por la cintura.

* * *

-Llegáis tarde. –David miró a Regina que le puso los ojos en blanco y luego a su hija. - ¿Dónde vas con esa mochila?

-Llevo algunas provisiones, ¿vosotros no lleváis? –Sin contestarle todos comenzaron a andar por el sendero hasta el puente. Emma se acercó a Regina y la miró algo enfadada. –Cuando necesitéis, qué se yo, un cuchillo, algo de comer o una sudadera no os lo pienso prestar.

-Como digas querida. –Regina rodó los ojos y comenzó a andar también.

Ambas iban vestidas más o menos iguales, deportivas, vaqueros elásticos y un jersey cómodo arriba. La poca diferencia es que Emma llevaba una enorme sudadera de algún gimnasio y bueno, la mochila llena de cachivaches que también llevaba la rubia.

Emma se quedó unos segundos mirando al grupo delante de ella, Regina y Gold no llevaban nada más que lo puesto, David llevaba su pistola y Mulán y Felipe sus espadas. Se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba con ellos, lo prefería así, ella se encargaría del pueblo y de Henry.

Anduvieron alrededor de cinco minutos y después Regina deshizo el hechizo para ellos. Todos se pararon frente al pozo, ninguno quería decirlo, pero se notaba la tensión. La última vez que habían cruzado uno de esos en barco no había ido demasiado bien. Se miraron unos a otros y Gold fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Nos vemos al otro lado. –Antes de saltar por el agujero se volvió hacia todos.- Si por alguna razón no acabásemos todos en el mismo lugar… -Emma le miró frunciendo el ceño.- Nos vemos en el castillo de nuestra querida Regina. –Le giñó un ojo a esta y desapareció.

-Está bien, nos toca. –Felipe asintió ante las palabras de Mulán y se despidió con un gesto. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y se dejaron caer sin soltarse.

David miró unos segundos a Emma en silencio y luego la abrazó. Cuando se separaron se dirigió a Regina.

-Por favor, si por alguna casualidad Gold tiene razón… -Volvió la vista hacia su hija y luego miró a los ojos a la morena. –Por favor, cuida de ella.

Regina asintió con sinceridad, no hacía falta que le pidiese aquello, estaba dado por hecho. El hombre se dirigió hacia el portal y saltó igual que los otros tres. Emma se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia, Regina se abrazó a ella y susurró.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿estás segura? Aún puedes quedarte aquí. –Emma la separó un poco de sí misma para poder mirarla a los ojos y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Al romper el beso Ambas entrelazaron sus manos y se acercaron también a aquel portal. Las dos rogaban en su interior con todas sus fuerzas para que no se separasen, cada una queriendo cuidar de la otra. Un último beso y Regina musitó un '¿Lista?' al que Emma asintió. Un momento después ambas saltaban cogidas de la mano, sin saber bien donde acabarían ni como, solo esperaban seguir juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí os traigo el final de esta historia. Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo, pero entre que soy una vaga y que he empezado 2º de bachiller.. bueno, digamos que no tengo tiempo ni imaginación.. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero que este cap os compense y os guste y si no, pues podéis matarme y acabáis con vuestro sufrimiento xD No, en serio, muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia, muchos besos para todos y muchos kilos de besos para los que me dejáis comentarios y todo, que sabéis que sois amor. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Nos vemos en la próxima historia, que no sé cuando será xD Bueno, que ya no me enrollo más, que parezco una persiana. PD: Que ya queda nada para ver a nuestra querida Regina y aksjdhakjsgdh.**

* * *

Se levantó con rapidez y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de viajes, en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto todo negro y ahora había despertado ahí. Sola y con dolor de cabeza. _¿Sola? _Su corazón se aceleró y se obligó a mirar a todas partes, sin importarle el dolor o el mareo.

-¿Regina? –Se levantó como pudo, apoyándose en un árbol.- ¡¿Regina?!

Escuchó unos quejidos algunos metros más allá y vio a alguien moverse. Avanzó torpemente hacia la silueta y al llegar allí vio a Regina frotándose el brazo. A la morena no le dio tiempo a ponerse en pie cuando Emma ya estaba abrazándola y las dos cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Au, Emma, para! –La rubia seguía abrazándola con fuerza, por un momento creyó que ya había empezado mal el viaje. – Em, me haces daño, no puedo respirar…

-Lo siento, perdón. –Emma la soltó de su abrazo y ambas se incorporaron sentándose en el suelo. -¿Estás bien? -Regina asintió y Emma volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más suavidad.

Regina depositó un suave beso en el hombro de Emma y se dejó abrazar un poco más, sintiéndose protegida, hasta que unas voces las pusieron alerta. Ambas se pusieron de pie, no sabiendo que esperar, pero conforme esas voces se acercaban les sonaron familiares.

-¿David? –Emma levantó un poco la voz, para que la escucharan pero sin despertar mucho alboroto. Se hizo un silencio antes de que la respuesta llegase.

-¿Em? –Ahora la voz de David se escuchaba más clara.

-¡Estamos aquí! – _Aquí, en mitad de la nada_, pensó. Ambas fueron acercándose hacia los árboles de los cuales procedían las voces y pronto vieron a David, acompañado de Mulán y Felipe. -¡Eh!

Emma fue a abrazar a su padre y Regina simplemente saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, manteniéndose detrás. Una vez acabados los saludos, David tomó la palabra, contento.

-Hemos tenido suerte, estamos a menos de un par de horas del castillo de Regina a pie.

-Si nos damos un poco de prisa llegaremos al alba. –Mulán miró al cielo y Felipe asintió, corroborando sus palabras.

-¿Y el señor Gold? –A Emma le daba un poco igual si se hubiese perdido, pero se sentiría mal por Belle si Gold no volvía.

-Aparecerá cuando necesite algo de nosotros o simplemente haya acabado su viaje, no te preocupes, tiene su magia de vuelta. –Emma abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar a Felipe y se giró para mirar a su novia.

-¿Tú también tienes toda tu magia de vuelta? –Regina bajó la vista y sonrió de medio lado, fría.

Nada más llegar allí lo había sentido. Había sentido la magia fluir por su cuerpo y envolver su corazón. Allí estaba el poder, de nuevo, llamando a su corazón. Pero ahora era distinta, tenía por lo que luchar y no iba a dejar que aquella oscuridad se la comiera de nuevo. Aunque parte de ella quisiera volver a sentir esa superioridad, no podía permitirlo.

-Regina, vamos. –La voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mulán y Felipe encabezaban el grupo, eran los que mejor conocían el terreno debido a las circunstancias pasadas. Emma iba hablando con David, algo más atrás, ambos discutían qué iban a hacer el día siguiente. Y Regina cerraba el grupo, un par de pasos detrás de su chica, simplemente escuchando.

Llevaban como una hora andando cuando empezaron a ver los torreones del palacio. Uno de ellos estaba algo destrozado, pero no estaba mal del todo. Era irónico que ahora gracias a Cora tuviesen refugio. David se adelantó un poco, alcanzando a la otra pareja y Emma se giró sonriendo a Regina.

-¿Eras una Reina o algo? –La rubia bromeó, entrelazando los dedos con los de su chica. Esta simplemente hizo un intento de sonrisa y respiró hondo. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes. –Regina le sonrió y antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada le dio un suave beso y siguió caminando en silencio.

La rubia sabía que algo no iba bien, Regina solía ser callada cuando estaban en público, pero siempre se reía de sus bromas idiotas, aunque fueran horribles. Además Emma podía sentir que le estaba mintiendo, desde que estaban juntas, cada vez que Regina se sentía mal por alguna razón, ella sentía angustia, sentía que algo no estaba bien y que tenía que arreglarlo.

Por su parte Regina evitó seguir mirando a Emma, intentando parecer normal. No quería mentirle, eso no iba con ella, pero no podía decirle que estaba aterrada. Aterrada de su pasado, de encontrar aquel lugar destrozado por su culpa. Aterrada de que aquello no le hiciese sentir mal, sino victoriosa. Aterrada de volver a quedarse sola. Estaba bien con Henry y Emma ahora, e incluso se había vuelto algo más sociable, pero temía que después de volver a recordar todo el daño que había causado le diesen la espalda de nuevo.

Emma pasó un brazo por la cintura de Regina y besó su hombro, dejando a un lado el tema. Intentaría hablar con ella más tarde, una vez hubiesen descansado.

* * *

-Vaya, este salón es enorme. –Emma miraba maravillada aquel salón, era casi el doble que su piso de Boston. Mulán se río ante su comentario, era normal que la rubia admirase aquellos salones.

-Si los hubieses visto cuando este palacio era habitado te hubiesen encantado.

Emma sonrió a la muchacha y luego se acercó a Regina, que lo miraba todo sentada en un escalón de la gran escalinata, junto con la mochila de la rubia. Esta se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Ella tiene razón, te hubiese gustado. –Regina le devolvió una sonrisa triste y de nuevo el corazón de Emma se encogió. Hacía tiempo que no veía triste a Regina y ahora… Odiaba aquel lugar, no importaba lo bonito que fuese, le quitaba la sonrisa a Regina y eso le dolía más que nada.

Cuando Felipe y David llegaron de revisarlo todo Regina se levantó y habló para todos por primera vez en todo el viaje.

-Las cocinas están abajo, aunque no creo que haya comida. Las demás habitaciones están arriba, subiendo por la otra escalera. –Sonrío educadamente y subió las escaleras hacia su antigua habitación.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Emma, que observó como su chica se iba. Y después miró a los demás. Tras un silencio que pareció eterno, David se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Está bien? –Emma se encogió de hombros y se levantó, cogiendo de nuevo la mochila.

-Hablaré con ella. Vayamos a descansar un rato, mañana nos espera un largo día. –Todos asintieron y Emma subió la escalera por la cual había desaparecido Regina.

Anduvo un rato por unos pasillos que le parecieron infinitos y al final llegó a la última habitación, la más grande y sin duda, la mejor cuidada. Observó todo aquello que parecía ser la habitación de Regina. La llamó un par de veces, pero parecía que tampoco estaba allí. Siguió caminando hasta la terraza y entonces la vio, sí que estaba allí, observando todo el bosque y tras un pueblo entero en ruinas.

-Regina… -La morena agachó la cabeza.

Emma soltó la mochila y sacó de ella una sudadera. Al estar tan altas el viento soplaba con más fuerza y la temperatura había disminuido bastante. La primera luz del día asomaba ya. Se acercó hasta Regina y puso la sudadera por sus hombros, abrazándola por la espalda. Notó que estaba llorando y la estrechó aún más.

-Regina…–Suspiró.-Estoy aquí ¿vale? -Susurró en su oído, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. –Tranquilízate y me cuentas qué te pasa, por favor…

Regina asintió, dándose la vuelta en el abrazo y escondiendo la cara en su cuello, abrazándose a ella. Ese simple 'estoy aquí' había hecho que se sintiese infinitas veces mejor. Pasaron unos minutos en los que intentó relajarse, para poder hablar con Emma. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, yo he destrozado todas sus vidas. –De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.- Merezco todo su odio, merezco todo lo malo que me pasa.

-Qué dices… no seas tonta, eso cambió hace mucho, tú eres Regina Mills no la Reina Malvada. –Emma cogió su cara y le habló mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Me escuchas?

Regina volvió a sollozar y escondió su cara en sus manos. Negó con la cabeza y Emma volvió a abrazarla.

-Merezco estar sola, solo se hacer daño…

Emma se apartó de ella y la obligó a mirarla.

-No te atrevas a decir eso. Nunca. –Su voz era tan firme que Regina la miró sorprendida.- Has cambiado y lo sabes, Regina. Para de decir que mereces estar sola, porque tú más que nadie mereces a Henry, y mereces a alguien que esté a tu lado. –Emma suspiró y ahora habló con más calma.- Sé que a veces las cosas son difíciles, que no siempre estaremos bien, que pelearemos porque soy como una cría y tú demasiado maniática. –Ambas sonrieron suavemente.- Pero puedo asegurarte que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado. Alguna gente de StoryBrooke sigue enfadada contigo ¿y qué? Ellos se lo pierden. –Se acerca algo más a ella y le retira las lágrimas de la cara.- Regina, yo veo lo mejor de ti. Veo tu sonrisa, que hace que yo sonríe porque, oh Dios, es tan bonita. Veo tu cara de enfado cuando te despierto porque quieres quedarte un rato más bajo las mantas. –Ambas ríen suavemente.- Veo lo feliz que eres cuando estás con Henry, y lo feliz que le haces a él. Veo que tienes un corazón enorme, aunque lo escondas. Veo cómo disfrutas de las pequeñas cosas. Veo que también eres como una niña pequeña. Veo cuando te enfadas y pones los brazos en jarra y me encanta. Veo todo eso y más. Veo tu verdadero yo y por eso no te permito decir que no mereces ser feliz. –Respira profundamente y niega con la cabeza.- Regina, no quiero que pienses que no te mereces todo lo que tienes porque yo veo lo mejor de ti, y por eso te quiero.

Emma se sonrojó y Regina comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-Pero no llores, yo solo quería que te pusieses feliz y… -Antes de seguir la frase su novia estaba sellando sus labios con un beso.

La morena sentía maripositas por todo su estómago, Daniel la había querido, sí, pero no de aquella manera. Mientras Emma le había dicho todo eso su corazón se había ido derritiendo de amor. La quería, la quería con toda su alma, y daba gracias al destino por haber llevado las cosas por ese camino.

Cuando ambas necesitaron aire, el beso se partió en dos sonrisas y Emma volvió a limpiar la cara de Regina.

-Yo también te quiero. –La morena se puso seria y cogió las manos de Emma.- Te quiero más que a nada en esta vida, junto con Henry. –Suspiró y luego sonrió suavemente.- Tenía miedo, miedo de perderos por culpa de este lugar, de volver a estar sola y que eso hiciese que me volviese de nuevo a la oscuridad. Si volviese a ser como antes y os hiciese daño yo… -Negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar levemente a Emma, sonriendo después. –Siempre voy a darte lo mejor de mí, porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Emma sentía que volaba, aquello era como un sueño y no podía parar de sonreír. Regina la quería, no solo le gustaba, no, la quería. Era la primera vez que se lo decían y Emma sentía que se derretía cada vez que un 'te quiero' salía de aquellos labios.

-Te prometo que no nos vas a perder. –Regina se abrazó a ella y Emma besó su cuello. –Somos una familia. –La morena asintió y mordió el labio inferior de Emma.

-Te quiero.

Los miedos se habían esfumado en ambas con aquella promesa.


End file.
